


la lune

by saintjoy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Future Fic, Getting Back Together, Internalized Homophobia, Iwaizumi fails miserably at being a heterosexual, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Morning After, Post-Break Up, Post-High School, Reminiscing, alternate title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:26:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4256373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintjoy/pseuds/saintjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after graduating high school, Iwaizumi Hajime suddenly finds himself on an unfamiliar couch with a terribly familiar ache in his lower back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	la lune

Iwaizumi woke up on the couch.

 

His head was wedged in the crack between the arm and the back cushions. His neck ached something fierce and his lower back throbbed: oh _lord_ , that throbbing was way too familiar for him to pass it off as just sleeping in a weird position. There was a heavy load of drool coming out of his half-open mouth. Gross. Iwaizumi unstuck his cheek from the crusty leather and rubbed his eyes with the tips of his fingers. He wiped up the drool with the corner of his shirt – oh _wait_ he wasn’t wearing a shirt. How silly of him. Whatever, it’d get washed off at some point.

 

He blinked a few times before sitting up, leaning his back against the arm of the sofa. The curtains were drawn, but from the slivers of light coming in through the part in the fabric, Iwaizumi could only assume it was morning. A summer morning, at that: his skin was coated in a thin layer of sweat and oil from a night spent without proper air conditioning. There were only a couple of fans in each corner of the room, oscillating and shaking from their own weights. Iwaizumi squinted at them for a moment, like they’d give them the answers to life, the universe, and everything if he just stared long enough.

 

To his lack of surprise, the fans continued to sputter rather uselessly. He probably got them from a supermarket for less than 1000¥ each because he was too cheap to buy anything substantial or pay for air conditioning.

 

… Wait, he _did_ pay for air conditioning. A distinct memory of paying the electric bill last month floated to the surface of Iwaizumi’s mind. He worked his ass off, trying to install that stupid contraption in the window. The thing almost fell out the other side and onto some lady with a stroller and Iwaizumi almost had a heart attack over it.

 

He concluded that this wasn’t his apartment. He wondered for a moment why he didn’t figure that out from the outset, because he didn’t even _own_ a leather couch. And he had blinds, not curtains. And, as he continued to look around, he remembered _his_ apartment was painted a flattering shade of taupe whereas the walls of _this_ apartment were a deep crimson. Why did he think this was his apartment in the first place?

 

Iwaizumi swung his feet over the edge of the couch and leaned his elbows on his knees. He was in his boxers and, for some reason, he had a sock on only one foot. The other one was on the floor a few meters away. Why did he –

 

An awfully familiar face emerged from the bathroom door, and Iwaizumi groaned as the memories of the previous night flooded back into his memory.

 

“Aw, fuck,” he muttered, rubbing his forehead with the heel of his hand. “I slept with _you_ again.”

“Geez, you make it sound like such a chore,” Oikawa replied, stretching his arms over his head and letting out a wide yawn. “You seemed to enjoy yourself plenty last night, though.”

“I must’ve been high off my ass.”

“No, from what I remember you’re just as straight edge as you used to be.” Oikawa strolled across the apartment and sat on the couch next to Iwaizumi. He threw up his legs on Iwaizumi’s lap. “Though you’re definitely not as ‘straight’ as you used to be.”

Iwaizumi glared down at Oikawa’s legs. He still shaved them smooth. “I used to be straight?”

“At some point, you tried convincing yourself of that.” Oikawa wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi’s shoulders and peppered kisses down his neck. “Then I came along and _bam!_ You were gay as gay could be.”

“We only dated for a few months.”

“And they were the _best_ months of your life.”

 

Iwaizumi shifted where he sat, an uncomfortable lump rising in his throat. Oikawa wasn’t _wrong._ Their short-term relationship had been passionate, alright. Lots of intimacy and plenty of outspoken confessions and heart-to-hearts – his face grew fiery at the recollection. Oikawa threaded his fingers through his hair and kissed his jaw.

 

“You tried going back to girls after that, didn’t you? How’d that work out for you?”

“Oh, don’t be spiteful,” Iwaizumi snapped, but his bark had little more than the gentle bite to Oikawa’s earlobe. “It sucked, obviously. That must be why I’m here with your dumb ass rather than with a woman who has some self-respect.”

“Rude!” Oikawa whined. “I have _lots_ of self-respect. I respect myself so much that I didn’t give in to the temptation to take pictures of you sucking me off last night.”

“Jesus.”

 

Iwaizumi looked around for Oikawa’s phone and found it lying on the coffee table. He still had one of those cutesy phone cases shaped like a bear, with lots of charms attached to the ear. And his password was probably the same – yep, EYEZOOME. Pronounced like “Iwaizumi.” It took him a while to figure out how that worked. Oikawa’s eyes bore holes into the side of his head as he opened the photos application and scrolled through just to make sure Oikawa hadn’t taken any pictures like that. The last thing he needed was a picture of him sucking cock published to Facebook. He’d like to keep his job.

 

The only relevant picture was a selfie of them together, wearing their high school volleyball uniforms. Oikawa was making that stupid peace sign and he was somehow smiling. Talk about an old picture.

 

“You kept this?” Iwaizumi mumbled.

Oikawa glanced at the screen and leaned his head into Iwaizumi’s neck. “Yeah.”

“It’s a nice photo.”

“It is.”

“After all this time…?”

“How about we go back to talking about your failed attempts at a straight relationship? That was fun. You can call me an idiot for being so interested.”

 

Iwaizumi laughed as he locked Oikawa’s phone and set it back down on the table. “Well, there was this one girl…”

Oikawa nuzzled up to him, and Iwaizumi didn’t mind at all. “Yeah?”

“She was really gorgeous. And confident, too. I liked her a lot. She was on the swim team. I met her in my freshman biology class.”

“Was she prettier than me?”

“Shut up, it’s like comparing apples to oranges. You’re different kinds of attractive. Namely, you’re the kind of attractive that I want to have sex with. She was the kind of attractive that I could appreciate, but didn’t really have much interest in her other than that.”

“So you didn’t have sex with her?” Oikawa frowned. “That’s disappointing. I wanted to hear embarrassing tales of Hajime the Homosexual trying to solve the mystery of the human vagina.”

Iwaizumi grumbled under his breath, but his heart pounded at the sound of his own first name. It felt so easy, them together like this. “Well, if you wanted to cut right to the chase, I had a one-night stand once with a girl.”

“Ohohoho!” Oikawa pulled his legs off of Iwaizumi’s lap and bounced up and down. “Tell me, tell me!”

“There’s not much to tell. It was only one night because she got the message that I had no idea what I was doing and wasn’t really interested in having sex with her in the first place.”

“ _That_ bad? Gosh, I’m humiliated _for_ you!”

“I’ll hit you,” Iwaizumi threatened. “Everything after that was kind of lukewarm. A few casual dates, maybe a little necking at the most.” He leaned back against the couch and sighed. “Apparently, my homosexuality is so blatant that people can spot it from kilometers away. I got a lot of ‘you can’t satisfy my needs,’ sometimes ‘you always seem more interested in something else.’”

 

Oikawa played with Iwaizumi’s fingers and kissed up and down the knuckles. His hands were as soft as Iwaizumi remembered them, and his lips weren’t that ugly shade of pinkish-grey that came from his smoking habit. He’d stopped a while ago, Iwaizumi figured. The bags under his eyes had faded, too. No more teenage acne on his chin. Iwaizumi hadn’t imagined that Oikawa could get any more handsome, but there he was, at least five times as handsome as he used to be. No wonder he ended up sleeping with him again.

 

“Never felt right, right?” Oikawa whispered.

“Yeah.” Iwaizumi took his hand away from Oikawa’s mouth and instead trailed his fingers down his cheek. “Yeah.”

“Like there was always something missing.”

“Yeah.”

 

Silent moments passed as they stared at each other. Oikawa’s presence was much different than before: he was calmer, more collected and less outgoing. His teasing was well-placed rather than constant. There was not so much passion as simple… sensuality.

 

Well, Iwaizumi couldn’t say that about last night. They fucked like rabbits last night. But that didn’t feel like that was _all_ there was to it, like when they were teenagers. It wasn’t _just_ that.

 

Iwaizumi leaned forward and pressed his lips against Oikawa’s. “How’d I get back here, again?”

“We saw each other at the coffee shop, I think,” Oikawa chuckled. “You ordered a white chocolate mocha and I thought that was cute.”

“Better than your prissy frappuccino shit, or whatever you called that sad excuse for a cup of coffee.”

“You’re so _judgmental._ ”

“Only of the things that don’t really matter.” Iwaizumi kissed him again. “And then what?”

“I sat down at your table and you didn’t immediately tell me to fuck off. Which was a good start. Then we went from there.”

“Ah.” This time Oikawa initiated the kiss. “You expected me to?”

“Totally,” Oikawa replied moments before their lips met again. “Our breakup was messy. Too much internalized bigotry. I was afraid you hadn’t changed.”

“Hm.”

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“ _Tell meeeeeee._ ”

 

Iwaizumi held onto the back of Oikawa’s neck and pressed their lips together one more time, and this lasted them a good few seconds of static bliss before they parted. “That answer your question?”

Oikawa pouted. “No.”

“Good.” He grinned. “Just roll with it.”

“Gee, I never thought I’d hear high-strung Hajime telling _me_ to ‘just roll with it.’ Times truly have changed!”

“They have,” Iwaizumi agreed, “so they have.”

**Author's Note:**

> Can I ever write IwaOi without it being at least vaguely smutty? Probably not.
> 
> Written for the SASO 2015 br 3. Prompt by [fabflyingfox](http://fabflyingfox.dreamwidth.org):
> 
>  
> 
> [Eyes, Nose, Lips - Tablo x Taeyang](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qhc_UpS6U3Y)  
> [Drove Me Wild - Tegan and Sara](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nfNwfgABrX4)  
> [Get Outta My Way - Kylie Minogue](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BHGaW8lBlSk)  
> [La Lune - Madeon](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lg9ynbR8CQI)


End file.
